prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC520
'''Pretty Cure Five's Singing Debut!? '''is the twentieth episode from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the Pretty Cure franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis At L'École des Cinq Lumières, Urara is going through a tongue twisting alphabet song. Rin and Nozomi look in awe as Urara recites it perfectly with no difficulty. She said it's because she's an actress. Nozomi tried repeating it, but failed. Rin reminded her, that she was kicked from drama club after 3 days. Suddenly, Washio Kouta appears and informs Urara that after her performance at the park , a talent scout wants her to debut as singer. Later, at Natts House, Urara is trying to write lyrics, and wondering, should she really try being a singer as well as being an actress. Suddenly, Nozomi and Rin burst in with a poster for Urara's singing debut. Komachi and Karen didn't really liked the design, and Rin said they need 3 times bigger poster, to give her passion. They asked Karen, and she agreed with a condition, that she'll do the design. Suddenly, out of nowhere Masuko Mika appears and asks for details on Urara's live event. The performance was scheduled at a special place at a shopping mall, where many famous people have performed and has even been given the name as a 'Holy Land for idol debuts'. Mika thinks that the group should do something extra to support Urara and she comes with the idea of a cheer. After the cheer Nozomi thinks that the group should wear matching clothes. Masuko Mika says they should practice cheer while Urara is singing, and Nozomi asked her to listen to her song. Urara said, that she has to write her own lyrics, and everyone said it must be hard. Nozomi says, that for Urara everything ill be fine, making Urara stand up and say, that this is not easy. She then runs out. Nozomi comes to see Urara and apologizes. Urara says, that she is not sure about debuting, because she wants to be actress.She is unsure, should someone like her who is trying to become actress debut as singer. Nozomi asked her, why she wants to become actress. Urara said she wants to show people their dreams. Nozomi said, that both things are the same, because they are related to people's dreams. She said, that she'll reach everyone if she tries at either of them. The girls apologised each other. When they were going home, the rest of the girls came and apologised. At night, Urara tried her best to write the lyrics. The next day, at the shopping mall, Urara is getting ready for her debut. Gamao, who works as bodyguard at the mall, sees the girls advertising Urara's debut, and thinks of a plan. The girls go to Urara's room, when suddenly a man comes and asks her to follow him and take her dress. He takes her to some place, and locks the door. He reveals himself as Gamao, takes Urara's dress and steps on it. Meanwhile, the lamps at the Urara's room started blinking, and Kouji with Natsu-san came. EVeryone came to the place Urara was. Gamao turned Urara's dress to kowaina. The whole group transformed. They promised to protect Urara's dream. Kowaina was avoiding Cures' attacks, but Mint stopped it with her protection. Then Lemonade used her move, defeating kowaina. Dream was fighting Gamao, and chaced him away with her attack. Unfortunately, Urara's dress was ruined after being turned into a Kowaina. Then Kouji and Natsu-san come give the group new matching clothes to wear. Urara manages to perform her song Tobikkiri Yuki no Door! with the rest of the girls being her backup dancers. Everyone loved it. Major Events *Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door first appears as a song sang by Urara, its second appearance is in episode 29. *Urara becomes a singer *Her song can be found here Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Villains *Gamao Secondary Characters *Kouta Washio *Masuko Mika *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5